


Safety in Numbers

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Defence Against the Dark Arts challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety in Numbers

There hadn't been a Bogart in Weasley house for many, many years; their sense of humour was difficult to beat.

Harry, Ron and Ginny, though, took no chances facing their new find. 'Involdement' (Ron's phrase) was unlikely, but there was always strength in numbers.  
Ron risked a joke, "if Hermione were here, we'd be right, none of us is scared of McGonagall."

His attempt splattered on the floor in the silence. Hermione had disappeared back to the Muggle world after sixth year, she obviously feared more than low marks, now.

They opened the cupboard; Hermione appeared, but didn't recognise them.


End file.
